<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 088 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368954">Day 088</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [88]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 088</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawke and Merrill flew down the steps as quickally a Varric could follow. In all the time they had known Anders he had never sent them such a panicked message. What concerned Hawke the most was that he had specifically asked that they not tell Aveline where they were going. She had been there when they had faced down Sir Alrik and Sir Karras and had never before given any of them reason to doubt she was not at least willing to take the side of the mages over the tmeplars. What could possibly be going on that Anders would not want her there? It was a moot point anyway, she was at the docks making sure the Qunari left like they said they would. Hawke was supposed to be there, he hoped he would be finished with Anders before anything went down.</p><p>When they got to the doors of the clinic a young elven woman was there to greet them. She ushered them inside hastily and shut the door behind them.</p><p>“Anders,” Hawke called out. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Hawke,” Anders said, appearing from the back. “Thank the Maker you came. I need your help.” </p><p>Hawke nodded and followed Anders onto the back room. There was an elven man tied up. His clothes were tattered asd soaked in blood but he appeared to be alive and unharmed. </p><p>“I caught him fighting with my temporary assistant,” Anders explained. “He was with a templar so I assumed...”</p><p>“I know him,” Merrill said. “That’s… Creators I’m sorry but I can’t remember his name but he was one of the ones Aveline was after. The one who started all the mess between the guards and the qunari.”</p><p>Varric went over to the man and removed his gag.</p><p>“Hey,” said the dwarf. “We’re not here to hurt you. Right..?” The Elf said nothing, but glared angrily at Anders.</p><p>“I was about to kill him,” Anders confessed. “But then I heard him speaking the qunari language.”</p><p>“Qunlat,” Hawke supplied.</p><p>“Right,” Anders continued. “I don’t know why he was in Darktown but I assume the Qunari will be expecting him. If any of the guards find him they might try to arrest him and then everything will kick off again. And if we keep him here the qunari might come looking for him and then we have the same problem.”</p><p>“What about your secret escape routes from the city?” Hawke asked. </p><p>“We can use them to get him out of the city,” Anders confirmed. ‘I have one in mind that will take us close enough to the dreadnaught.”</p><p>“But...” Varric ventured. Anders clutched his staff nervously.</p><p>“The Qunari attack mages on sight, ”Anders said. “Also I don’t think he would trust me at his back.” Anders turned his gaze to Merrill. She looked confusedly between Anders and the elf. Hawke elbowed her in the ribs.</p><p>“Reassure him,” he whispered to her.</p><p>“Right,” Merril squeaked.”Hello.. Um...”</p><p>“Call me Viddathari,” said the elf. Said the Qunari Hawke corrected himself. </p><p>“Alright, well… Viddathari,” Merrill continued. “We don’t want any more trouble with the Qunari, they are much too scary for us and we have enough problems as it is. So if we help you get back to… to your people, will you promise not to attack us again?”</p><p>“Do you mean me or the qunari?”</p><p>“Both,” Hawke said flatly.</p><p>“I don’t think the new Arishok has any reason to attack you,” the Viddathari said. “If you get me out of the city I will be grateful. I do not share my people’s mistrust of mages, I give you my word not to turn on you.”</p><p>Hawke nodded on satisfaction. They set out, Anders leading the way through the dank tunnels of the undercity until they found an exit.  Anders hesitated at the mouth of the cave.</p><p>“If the Qunari see three mages coming towards them...”</p><p>All eyes turned to Varric. The dwarf heaved a sigh.</p><p>“Well, Shit,” he said. Grumbling the entire way, Varric led the qunari-elf out of the cave and towards the dreadnought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>